Sensha
Many stories told to children are to scare them into learning lessons and most of these stories take place in a magical place called the forest. In the forest near Konohagaukure there was rumored to be man that lured children into his cave and used their blood to fertilize the land. Some stories depict him as the anger of nature and others show him as a tricky spirit. However the truth is that neither of these are true. The truth is that a man named Sensha lived in that forest and killed whoever came upon him for sport before feeding them to his plants. Sensha was born outside of Konohagakure and was trained in secret by his family whose ancestors were related to the Senju. At an early age Sensha was adept at at creating plant life and was marveled as one of the best users in his family. He later moved to Konoha to open a florist shop. Eventually though life became boring for him and he turned to crime to satisfy his hunger for excitement. He would kill patrons and use their blood as plant fertilizer, even feeding some to his carnivorous plants. The constant disappearances eventually caught the eye of Konoha's police force. Sensha fled the village and left his shop to be found by the police, traces of over 40 civilians were found. In the bingo books he is labeled as a serial killer named Green Thumb. Appearance When one looks at Sensha they mostly look up as the large man towers over most. At a height of 7 ft he is possibly the most intimidating gardener to exist. His hair is a fiery red that connect to his oddly spiked muttonchops. Those who can get close enough to see his eyes are moved by the calming green beneath the fiery sea of hair on his head. His mouth also sports two very sharp canines that reach above his lower lip. Sensha almost always wears a white dress shirt and black overcoat with a red tie, below this his pants and shoes are both dark black. Personality History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu From a young age Sensha was capable of using ninjutsu to a high degree. His affinity was fire release and that showed through his fighting style. He usually used fire to augment his blows with an extra spark as well as a high chance of burning opponents with every strike. However his skill with fire was not only in augmenting his blows. Sensha could form fire from any part of his body and even adjust the temperature with ease. When this was coupled with his keen senses he could ambush opponents with jets of flame from anywhere on his body. He also had some skill with earth and water release but not to the degree of his fire. With water he could create constructs and would usually use it to distract opponents. His earth release was better and using his brute strength with is he could easily create cracks in the earth. Because of his families ties with the Senju Clan Sensha was able to unlock the ability to use the wood release kekkei genkai effectively. By the age of 16 Sensha was fully capable of creating many plants and modifying their traits and abilities. He preferred making various types of plants as oppose to the most famous use of creating trees. His preferred plant types were usually carnivorous and could rage from acid spitting to having large tooth filled mouths. He can also create plants with eyes to look upon enemies and give him better vision. One of his favorite tactics is to slowly drain the enemy of their strength as they wander through his monster infested jungle before finally carving them up himself. Taijutsu Relationships Kimuchi Kimuchi and Sensha have a weird younger brother older brother relationship going on. Kimuchi acts as the younger brother while Sensha is the older one. It is unknown to either how this relationship came to be but Kimuchi assumes it was because they constantly called each other little bro and big bro. In battle the two excel at working as a cohesive unit. Sensha attacks with his massive frame and flaming attacks while Kimuchi attacks from his back with his wires and daggers, covering the longer ranges. It works surprisingly well as Kimuchi's healing ability allows him to constantly keep Sensha in tip top condition while also healing himself so Sensha doesn't need to hold back. Trivia *Speaks German